Fey Pantheon
The gods of the Fey are many and varied. Many of them overlap or seem to be direct re-interpretations of other deities. The Fey tend to revere above all else art, beauty, love, magic and the seasons. However they do have gods for many other things. When it comes to the seasons however, the Archfey seem to be considered the deities of their respective time of cycle. The Fey Pantheon is vast, leading scholars of other races curious how they fit into the Hierarchy of Origins. This is fitting with the Fey's general disregard for the Hierarchy, save they are higher up on it than the other races. The common theory is that the major Fey deities are the 'true gods' while the rest are merely powerful spirits. The Pantheon Thelion: The Elven creator deity, it is said he looked upon Castores and found it hideous, and thus sung its various peoples and places into existence in order to make it beautiful. Is believed to have use four 'tonal notes' to create the world. Sometimes believed to be Phanez though could also be the Demiurge. Áine: A beautiful dark-skinned goddess of love, happiness, and procreation. She said to be the originator of the Guinir, who were at one time considered to be the most beautiful of Fey. It is said Balor stole from her her to teach her a lesson about being too careless. Is believed to be El-Rabee. Balor: The god of death, but also the god protection. Rather, he is the guardian of all Elven souls in this world and the beyond. It is said he punishes the other races such that they cannot challenge the greatest of people. The patron of the Guinir Elves who stole them from Áine. He is most commonly though to be Iku-Turso. Similar to Iku-Turso as well, Balor killed the former Fey God of Death. He is actually considered a foreign champion who slew the vile god, and his importance to Fey society as a pact he forged with the Archfey. Curiously, he lacks any affinity for the sea, though is shown as wielding chains of fire. Deborah: The oldest god and the father of the others. He is their god of magic and knowledge who fought with his eldest son Thelion, over his foolishness for modifying creation. They depict him as a tall pale-skinned Elf with four arms which hold a symbol for each seasonal court. Older depictions show the sleeves of his robe are not sleeves, but rather are slings to hold his broken arms. Believed by non-Fey to be Khapri-Amun though the Fey fiercely deny it. Gauros: Sharing the same name as the Kyn deity, Guaros is the god of predators and fierce beasts. He is also considered the god of chaos and enemy of Fey since the Invasion. He is depicted as a fierce warrior on the back of a wolf. Nascha: The Elves view the current Nascha as merely a spirit inhabiting the mantle of a dead God. They offer her no worship currently, but acknowledge her former existence. ??? = Conmen, bankers, a sinister deity easily associated with Belasko. Category:Pantheon Category:Religion